1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow tubular device to assist patients during speech therapy and more particularly pertains to assist patients with speech impediments during therapy through the use of a hollow tubular device positioned adjacent the lower lip during the sounding of "S", "Z", and "TH" sounds
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices of various designs and configurations for use during speech therapy is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices of various designs and configurations for use during speech therapy heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting patients with speech impediments and impairments of a wide variety of designs and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,922 to Berg a speaking tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,412 to Blom discloses a speaking tracheostomy tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,864 to Walsh discloses a speaking endotracheal tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,342 to Mills discloses an aid for speech therapy and a method of making same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,770 to Davis discloses a speech therapy device.
In this respect, the hollow tubular device to assist patients during speech therapy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting patients with speech impediments during therapy through the use of a hollow tubular device positioned adjacent the lower lip during the sounding of "S", "Z", and "TH" sounds.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hollow tubular device to assist patients during speech therapy which can be used for assisting patients with speech impediments during therapy through the use of a hollow tubular device positioned adjacent the lower lip during the sounding of "S", "Z" and "TH" sounds. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.